Lo Escrito Está En Mi Pared
by L. Salander
Summary: One-Shot. El momento justo en que Serena se entera que Darien está muerto a manos de Galaxia. Las sailors están muertas y las Sailor Starlights están poco más que moribundas pero siguen confiando en ella. Sobre todo él. Seiya Kou, el que pidió reemplazar al amor eterno y futuro de su destino ya escrito. Pero lo escrito ya está en su pared.
**Lo Escrito está en mi Pared**

 **One-Shot. El momento justo en que Serena se entera que Darien está muerto a manos de Galaxia. Las sailors están muertas y las Sailor Starlights están poco más que moribundas pero siguen confiando en ella. Sobre todo él. Seiya Kou, el que pidió reemplazar al amor eterno y futuro de su destino ya escrito. Pero lo escrito ya está en su pared.**

Acabo de aislarme por un momento de esta épica batalla que promete ser la última. Ya no puedo confiar. No me puedo permitir nada. Darien fue muerto a manos de Galaxia. Mis adoradas inner también. ¿Cuántas veces ya han muerto por mí? Ya perdí la cuenta. Luego siguieron las outer. Por un momento llegué a pensar que Haruka y Michiru me habían traicionado pero no las juzgué. Ellas jamás han dudado del amor que se profesan. Cuando no tuvieron salida al agujero en el que ellas mismas se metieron, se me estrujó el corazón de ver como buscaban la manera de rozar sus dedos para, en el último momento, mantener la promesa de estar juntas. Si eso no es amor, de verdad, no sé qué lo sea.

Sé que debería saberlo. Cualquiera, incluso yo antes de saberlo, mataría por el amor épico que estoy condenada a vivir. "Condenada". Recuerdo que alguna vez le dije a Molly, mi amiga de la secundaria, que quería un hombre que fuera capaz de hacer todo por mí sin importar qué, cuándo ni dónde. ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría teniendo dos? Uno de ellos, muy a su manera me amaba desde el pasado, me amaría hasta el futuro y por la Sailor del Tiempo, Setsuna, se me había mostrado que yo tendría una hija con él, una hija que seguiría la línea sucesoria del Milenio de Plata y que llevaría en sus manos el poder del Cristal de Plata, el cual ahora, no quiere responderme cuándo más lo necesito y quizás no llegue a existir esa utopía de la cuál tanto me han hablado. Ahora, Darien o Endymion, está muerto y llevo sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de derrotar a esta enemiga que tengo enfrente o morir y seguirle los pasos.

Pero yo no contaba con que otro hombre, igual como lo pedí en ese entonces platicando con Molly, iba a aparecer en mi camino. Cuando veía una estrella fugaz pasar por las noches y pedía un deseo, Haruka y Rei eran las que más se burlaban. Un día que estaba resentida con Darien, le pedí que me liberara de mi destino y me volviera una chica normal otra vez. Cuando todo esto empezó yo quería ser como Sailor V. ¡No cabe duda que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea! Y entonces apareció él. No importaba que fuera un cantante famoso o que me hiciera enojar, siempre terminaba sacándome una sonrisa, yo podía ser normal con él. No tenía que fingir. Incluso cubrir mi identidad era fácil. Quizás porque él también tenía una que cubrir.

A pesar de saber que tenía novio, no le importaba. Ahora que Galaxia está a punto de lanzarme un ataque lo único que puedo recordar son frases aisladas.

 _Oye bombón… ¿tienes novio? Entonces significa que tengo una oportunidad… Yo me sentaré aquí. ¡Trátame bien, bombón!... ¡Soldado rojo, ultra máximo poder!... Te dije que te protegería… ¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo?... Déjame reemplazarlo... Bombón, espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio… No sé, pero sin darme cuenta, me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea… Cuando terminé el concierto te secuestraré…_

El golpe de Galaxia me da con todo su poder y sé que listones rosas se forman a mi alrededor. He perdido la transformación. El cristal de plata muy probablemente haya tenido daño. Caigo en los brazos de Sailor Star Fighter y Maker y Healer se arrodillan ante mí. Galaxia sólo se ríe.

\- ¡Vamos, tienes que luchar! ¡Por favor! – casi me lo implora Healer. Algo muy raro en ella.

\- Esta niña tiene una luz que nunca había visto… cualquiera ya hubiera muerto. – apuntó Maker.

\- Vamos… tú puedes… - Fighter me tomó de la mano y como una autómata la volteé a ver. Aún con su personalidad de sailor era hermosa. Sintiendo que iba a toser sangre porque ya no podía más, le pedí.

\- Vuelve a repetirme el título de la canción que me escribiste cuando te hablé de Darien…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Bombón, estamos en medio de una batalla!

\- Lo necesito… - sentí mis entrañas calientes y heridas por los golpes de Galaxia pero estábamos cubiertos. –No sé si lo logre… - Déjame ver a Seiya, Fighter.

Sailor Star Fighter se desvaneció y apareció Seiya Kou. Herido pero era mi Seiya Kou.

\- Bombón…

\- Dímelo…

\- _Writing's on the Wall…_

\- Tú sabías desde un inicio el final de esta historia, Seiya… pero no sabías esto…

Conteniendo los espasmos de dolor, sabiendo lo que contenía esa canción, sabiendo que sólo me cubrían tristes listones, lo apreté contra mí y le di el beso que tanto se merecía el hombre que me amaba y que yo amaba con igual intensidad a pesar de mi destino. Healer y Maker desvanecieron su transformación por un momento y fueron los mudos testigos de ese beso de amor. De pronto, me separé de él y con el último poder del cristal de plata, los cubrí en una burbuja. No me oyeron lo que dije.

\- Te amo, Seiya Kou. Más de lo que podría llegar a amar a cualquier otro. Pero mi destino está escrito en la pared.

S&S

\- Bombón… no… ¡no! – Seiya se desgarró el alma…

Todos vimos cuando se tocó los labios. Estaban cubiertos de sangre. Serena estaba herida de muerte.

S&S

Lo que me quedara de vida frente a Galaxia lo haría con las palabras de Seiya en mi mente. Había grabado la canción de Seiya a fuego en mi corazón. Me lancé contra Galaxia y unas alas me salieron de la espalda. Ya no había listones en mi cuerpo. Galaxia se sorprendió mientras yo repetía en mi mente.

 _I've been here before / He estado aquí antes_  
 _But always hit the floor / pero siempre golpeo el piso_  
 _I've spent a lifetime running / He desperdiciado toda una vida corriendo_  
 _And I always get away / y siempre logro huir_  
 _But with you I'm feeling something / pero contigo siento algo_  
 _That makes me want to stay / que hace querer quedarme_

Galaxia no perdió tiempo. Ya era todo un ente oscuro. No iba a dejar que yo ganara. El caos ya era demasiado grande. Sacó una espada y empezó a atarcarme. Como pude la esquivaba pero no podía evitar voltear a ver a los hermanos que gritaban que los sacara de la esfera. No podía. Ellos se interpondrían y morirían. Si yo ya conocía el destino, no iba a quitarles el suyo.

 _I'm prepared for this / Estoy preparada para esto_  
 _I never shoot to miss / nunca disparo para fallar_  
 _But I feel like a storm is coming / pero siento que una tormenta está por venir_  
 _If I'm gonna make it through the day / Si voy a lograrlo al final del día_  
 _Then there's no more use in running / Ya no tiene caso el seguir huyendo_  
 _This is something I gotta face / Esto es algo que tengo que enfrentar_  
 _If I risk it all / Si lo arriesgo todo_  
 _Could you break my fall? / ¿podrías detener mi caída?_

No… no había escape. De pronto, una espada apareció frente a mí. Tenía el olor de Chibi Chibi. Pero otro espasmo de dolor me impidió tomarla apropiadamente y Galaxia me hirió el brazo. Oía las voces en mi corazón de todos vitoreándome. Pero llega un momento en que por más que te vitoreen, una sabe cuándo no puedes dar más aunque quieras, aunque a tu lado esté el amor más puro. Desearía que las chicas hubieran sabido… que fui débil. Que me arriesgué… que no soy tan buena como ellas piensan… pero aunque muera, si dio fruto, no podrá seguir la dinastía de ninguna forma… También las chicas buenas se convierten en malas de vez en cuando. Miré a Seiya. Lloraba sin cesar, pateando, luchando, había vuelto a convertirse en Fighter para ayudarme. Ya nada me ayudaría. Pero seguía empuñando la espada.

 _How do I live? How do I breathe?/ ¿Cómo vivo? ¿Cómo respiro?_  
 _When you're not here I'm suffocating / Cuando no estás aquí me sofoco_  
 _I want to feel love, run through my blood / Quiero sentir el amor corriendo por mis venas_  
 _Tell me is this where I give it all up? / Dime ¿aquí es donde me rindo?_  
 _For you I have to risk it all / Por ti, tengo que arriesgarlo todo_  
 _Cause the writing's on the Wall / porque lo escrito está en la pared_

Mi destino… mi maldito destino escrito en la pared del tiempo de Setsuna. Si hubiera habido algún cambio, ella no lo supo. Murió. Y ahora ya ni siquiera aguanto el peso de la espada. Y esto no es cuestión de valentía o no. De cobardía o no.

 _A million shards of glass /Millones de astillas de cristal_  
 _That haunt me from my past / que me persiguen desde mi pasado_  
 _As the stars begin to gather / mientras las estrellas se empiezan a reunir_  
 _And the light begins to fade / y la luz empieza a desaparecer_  
 _When all hope begins to shatter / cuando la esperanza empieza a disiparse_  
 _Know that I won't be afraid / Sabrás que no tendré miedo_  
 _If I risk it all / Si lo arriesgo todo_  
 _Could you break my fall? /¿podrías detener mi caída?_

De pronto, sentí a Chibi Chibi en persona. Todo se disipó.

\- ¿Estás muriéndote, verdad?

\- Sí… no estoy renunciando… ni…

\- No te tienes que justificar…. Lo he visto… te hirió de muerte… Vas a morir en unos cuantos minutos… Alguien tendrá que suplantarte para que Galaxia muera….

\- Ya no habrá descendencia… ¿Cómo podría? – tosí más fuerte y casi me caigo si no es por Chibi Chibi.

\- Todavía hay una esperanza… Aguanta un poco por favor.

Chibi Chibi tomó mi Cristal de Plata y trajo a Sailor Star Fighter. Fighter me abrazó pero ni siquiera pudo. Yo casi era un cadáver viviente.

\- Fighter, Serena está en sus últimos momentos.

\- No, no me digas eso… ¡No!

\- Tenemos sólo un minuto y tendrás que decidir… - dijo Chibi Chibi apresurada. – Sin ella no habrá descendencia, sin ella todo terminará, no habrá nada. A menos que…

\- ¿A menos que qué? – Fighter estaba a la defensiva.

\- Ustedes no me pueden ocultar lo que hubo. Estuvieron juntos. Una sola vez pero estuvieron juntos.

Lo acepté y Fighter también. Era el gran secreto que habíamos prometido jamás revelar.

\- Seiya, tú puedes convertirte en Fighter. Serena está encinta. Y si el cristal de plata lo permite, puedo transferir en este momento esa vida a ti para que siga su curso y no muera. Ella será la que siga y de todas maneras tú serás su padre y Serena su madre. Con la diferencia de que tú la criarás.

\- ¿Qué? – los dos nos quedamos en shock. Pero sabía que si quería que hubiera un futuro diferente, Seiya tenía que aceptar.

\- Amor… Seiya… por favor… si estoy encinta de una hija tuya, rescátala de mi cuerpo. Yo me iré pero no quiero que esta niña muera conmigo. Tendrás un gran pedazo de mí.

\- ¿Aceptas? – dijo Chibi Chibi.

\- ¿Quién terminará esta batalla?

\- Yo.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con los demás?

\- Están muertos. El futuro ha cambiado. Tu hija cambiará el futuro y será igual de brillante. Por lo pronto ¿salvas o no a tu hija?

\- ¿Sólo puedo salvarla a ella?

\- Sí.

\- De acuerdo…

Vi como Chibi Chibi tomaba mi cristal, tocaba mi vientre y luego tocaba el vientre de Fighter. Después de eso, estaba frente a Galaxia una vez más. Me lamenté porque no tuve tiempo de despedirme.

 _How do I live? How do I breathe? / ¿Cómo vivo? ¿Cómo respiro?_  
 _When you're not here I'm suffocating / Cuando no estás aquí me sofoco_  
 _I want to feel love, run through my blood / Quiero sentir el amor corriendo por mis venas_  
 _Tell me is this where I give it all up? / Dime ¿aquí es donde me rindo?_  
 _For you I have to risk it all / Por ti, tengo que arriesgarlo todo_  
 _Cause the writing's on the Wall / Porque lo escrito está en la pared_

Ahí, en el momento en que Galaxia hundió su espada en mi pecho, justo en el corazón, comprendí que no era cierto. El destino no estaba escrito a pesar de todo. En el último momento había cambiado mi historia. Sentí mi cuerpo aflojarse y sentí a Chibi Chibi tomar mi lugar mientras enviaba mi cuerpo al suelo al lado de Seiya que lloraba desesperadamente. Yo sabía que como Fighter, guardaba en su vientre la semilla de nuestro amor. Cerré los ojos y sentí sus besos mientras la vida me abandonaba. Al fin iba a descansar. No sabía que habría en el más allá pero seguramente vigilaría a mi niña. Cuando estuve a punto de exhalar mi último suspiro, la batalla había acabado. Seiya me tenía apretada contra su pecho y sólo sentí la mano de Chibi Chibi junto a la de Seiya que lloraba.

\- Te voy a extrañar… mamá.

Y así, llena de paz, de saber que nada tiene que estar escrito, exhalé mi último suspiro.

 _ **La canción utilizada para este one-shot tan dramático fue de Sam Smith y se llama, obviamente, Writing's on the Wall, ganadora del Premio Oscar a la Mejor Canción por Spectre en 2016.**_


End file.
